


Darksiders: Tribulations of Humanity

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Earth is finally habitable again, and humanity has begun to rebound thanks to the efforts of the Four Horsemen. Each Horseman has chosen an apprentice to help them keep the shaky peace, except for War. The apprentice that is finally selected doesn't have the strength or wits of his peers, but he more than makes up for that in spades with his kind heart and compassion. Horseman-in-training Mercy has a long road ahead of him.





	1. Champion of War

_ Earth was now clean of the blight wrought by the Apocalypse. The time had come for man to be reborn. With the Council gone, a new order had to be established. With the Horsemen there to directly negotiate with Hell and Heaven, an agreement was reached. The Gates of Heaven and the Door to Hell would both remain open. Rather than remain locked worlds apart, humans would mingle with demons and angels alike as a neutral party. Heavens’ laws only applied to the divine realm, Hells’ laws to its fiery lands, and Earth would abide by the rules of Man.  _

_ At first only four humans could be reborn, so the Horsemen each decided to train one to survive in the new world. Their upbringing brought a new intelligence to man’s future, and the early seeds of Man’s new social structure in six clans; The War Clan, The Strife Clan, The Fury Clan, The Death Clan, The Heaven Clan, and The Hell Clan. This structure would shape a chaotic, yet balanced, order. An inevitable fact… is that no peace can ever last forever... _

**-The Lushlands-**

There was a strong breeze blowing as a slim yet muscular young man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and sky blue eyes looked down on the plain staying low to the ground of a small overhang. He was dressed in black boots, blue denim jeans bearing a tanned leather belt with a pack attached, a sleeveless black top, a red scarf, and black gloves. In the plain below there was a small herd of wild horses. He had his eyes set on the large mare with a black and red coat and a mane made of an eerie purple flame matching its tail. 

“The time has come, you gorgeous steed. If I come back with you I’ll be a fully fledged Warman and win my bet with Brom. Two birds with one stone. Just come a little closer this way… I’ve got your favorite…” he snickered quietly as he began reaching into his pack pulling out an odd blue carrot-like vegetable, dropping it down to the herd alerting the horse into approaching it cautiously.

When the horse was directly under where he was in order to eat the veggie he seized his moment to leap down onto its back startling the other horses into fleeing. Oddly, the mare didn’t seem to care that he was on her back. She calmly finished the bait and turned to look where her herd had gone. He worked fast to fashion a harness of smooth rope and got it on her with no trouble. The second he got it secure she charged full gallop almost throwing him off if not for the harness. 

“Whoa! You’re not getting rid of me that easy!” he exclaimed, managing to pull himself back to his seat. 

The mare continued galloping all over the pain making sharp turns to try and fling him off, but the harness held tight keeping him from going away. After five minutes the mare made more grunts and neighs than before. It was as if she were starting to get annoyed with his persistence. She began speeding up making harsh jumps to try and make the ropes snap, but he was making sure she couldn’t. She even tried rolling onto him a few times to no avail though he was obviously hurt by her weight.

“Just give up already!” he cried, pulling back trying to make her stop only making the mare more annoyed.

After fifteen minutes of struggling and galloping the rope gave in snapping sending the young man off her back rolling through the grass. The mare reared up neighing furiously as he got up. He expected her to take off… but she charged him instead. She slammed her side into him making him spin falling over and again when he tried to get back up. He growled tying the broken harness into a tight lasso as the mare neighed furiously as if commanding he stand back up. He stood and she charged full speed. She was aiming to hit him head on this time.

“You think you’re unbeatable… but just like Brom, you’ve got another thing coming!” he screamed, leaping at the mare taking the brunt of the hit to slip the lasso on her.

He went down and yanked the lasso pulling back hard making her whinney loudly as she fell over. The young man then crawled to her and locked his arms around her neck as she got up and galloped angrily slamming against rocks and whatever else she could find trying to get him off disregarding if she was getting hurt now. The sun started to get low as the mare trotted weakly covered in bruises and cuts, and the young man wasn’t looking much better. 

“You’re… going back with me… and that’s final...” he spoke, totally out of breath with a sore throat from yelling at the mare to surrender for the past few hours.

His vision was getting blurry as the horse gradually got slower and slower. He could swear there was someone in front of the horse reaching a hand out to touch its snout. The young man lost consciousness before he could clearly make out who they were. He could have sworn he heard the person say “You did well”.

When the young man came to he was in a cabin made of wood with a furry monster rug on the floor. He could recognize this home by the hunting trophies on the wall. This was the house of the clan chieftess! He was back in the village! Disregarding his injuries completely, he ran outside where everyone in the village was bustling like something huge was happening. At the steps of the house was the chieftess giving directions, tall and muscular as ever wearing clothing decorated with monster teeth and bones. On her back was her trusty greatsword, Fatal End, that fells most threats to the village in a single blow. 

“Ah, Lussu, you’re awake.” the chieftess smiled wide, as she usually does.

“What happened? How am I back in the village?” Lussu asked her, looking around in confusion.

“A great day is upon us, Lussu. Our lord and watcher, War, has come to us in the flesh. Upon his mighty steed Ruin, he brought you and the mare from The Lushlands. He said you are to be our clan’s Champion. We are setting a grand stage for the knighting and preparing a feast. Our best hunters are out gathering the juiciest morsels as we speak.” she answered excitedly.

“So… that mare is here…? In the village…?” Lussu asked nervously.

“At the stables. I must say that she is indeed a special one. She was covered in wounds last night, but this morning she was perfectly fine.” the chieftess answered.

Lussu ran as fast as he could for the stables. He saw the usual horses there, so he decided to check the corral yard. Sure enough, in the center of the yard like a romance novel from the old world, there was the mare with a fiery mane and tail. Like the chieftess had said, there was nary a scratch on her. The mare spotted him and calmly walked over to gaze into his eyes.

“We’re partners now.” Lussu smiled at the horse… and she reared up coming back down to headbutt him, prompting a cry of agony as he fell over holding his head rolling around.

“You will have to forgive Malice. She is still upset that her reputation for being untamed was put to rest.” a voice spoke, alerting Lussu to War approaching making him get to his feet standing at attention.

“She has a name?” Lussu asked curiously.

“Yes. She is Ruin’s daughter, and the destined mount of the one who is to be called the Champion of War. You will stand for all I have tried to make humanity become.” War answered while stroking Malice’s mane.

“I… could never get a straight unbiased answer from the chieftess. What are the Champions?” Lussu asked him.

“There is much talk of Heaven and Hell readying to break into battle once more… not over owning the lands, but over who mankind should mingle their bloodline with. Some have already mixed with angels and demons, but not any of the Horsemen’s Clans. They have all been neutral to this point, but watching.” War explained to him.

“So… I’m a conflict deterrent?” Lussu questioned.

“In a manner of speaking. There is to be a summit soon and the champions must be there or I fear the worst case scenario may come about.” War answered.

“Okay, where is it?” Lussu asked curiously.

“Patience, child. You must be properly initiated first. Tonight, the War Clan celebrates and feasts in your honor. I would take it easy and gather your strength for the ceremony while you can.” War chuckled in response, putting a hand on Lussu’s shoulder.

Night soon came as did the celebration. The beefiest of beasts were brought home for it and the village brewery brought out their finest beverages. Morale had never been higher with War partaking in various games not even caring if he looks like a fool. The people were overjoyed to be alive to see their icon in the flesh. When the moon was getting to be directly overhead, the time drew near as Vulgrim appeared with an object wrapped in black cloth with a black dagger bearing a red edge on it attached via a string. War took the center stage and called Lussu up to sit on his knees before him.

“Tonight! The War Clan claims its champion! This title is to be upheld with the greatest of care and dignity!” War announced, making the cheering crowd grow silent with anticipation.

“They know how to read the mood...” Vulgrim snickered as War pulled the dagger from the cloth.

“This dagger was forged with metals from Heaven and Hell. With it, I shall christen your champion with the mark upon my visage and grant unto him the name he will be known by as a Horseman’s Apprentice.” War spoke, making Lussu stiffen a bit from the anticipation.

“You might want to close your eyes, mortal… it’s really going to hurt.” Vulgrim snickered as War took a knee, placing his gauntlet hand firmly behind Lussu’s head.

Lussu closed his eyes and searing agony shot through his body as the knife began to carve not just into his flesh but his skull as well. It was dead silent as his screams of agony rang out. Despite the pain, he managed to prevent himself from wriggling. War then stood up and Lussu began feeling his face as he began crying.

“The pain shall fade and your wound seal momentarily. War Clan! Elders to children! This man is Lussu to you no more! He has been reborn as my apprentice! Hear his name and revere it… for he is Mercy! Rider of the Fire Horse!” War announced, making the crowd roar with applause and cheers as Lussu opened his eyes still squinting slightly.

“Care to take a look? It’s an improvement if you ask me.” Vulgrim asked, summoning a mirror revealing War’s mark was now engraved into Lussu’s face despite the blood all over his mug.

“Last, but not least… I shall bestow upon him a weapon befitting a Rider.” War spoke, taking the object in cloth from Vulgrim.

War extended the object toward Lussu and he partially unwrapped the end closest to him revealing a pure white sword hilt with black grip wraps on it and a shiny red guard. Nervously, he took hold of it and pulled it from the cloth revealing a gorgeous shiny white blade with a sparkling ruby middle. An otherworldly flame was burning inside of the ruby that unnerved Lussu a bit. The weapon was almost as large as he was, yet it was weightless to the point he could use it effortlessly with a single hand. Was this due to him being an apprentice now?

“This sword was named Wratheater. I’m sure you will see how it got its name once you use it in battle.” War told Lussu.

“What does an apprentice do…?” Lussu asked him.

“Questions can wait until morning. Tonight, we feast!” War cheered, prompting the clan to roar in cheers.

The party lasted well into the wee hours of the morning, though Lussu took it very easy since he was still recovering. In the morning breeze before the crack of dawn lussu snuck over the sleeping clansmen to visit Malice in the stables. It seemed that the mare refused to sleep in the spot they made for her and slept out in the field. Her mane and tail made it very easy to spot her, and the figure standing by her. When he got closer he stiffened to see the face of Death there putting a saddle on Malice.

“Leave it to War to forget your saddle. You won’t look like much of a Horseman’s mount without it.” Death mumbled to himself.

“Excellent, you’re up.” War’s voice spoke, making Lussu jump turning around to see War unaffected in the slightest by a night of heavy drinking.

“Going to introduce me, brother? He remained silent and did not speak up.” Death asked him.

“This is Mercy, my apprentice. Your clansmen may be desensitized from seeing their protector, but mine rarely see us. You’ll have to forgive him for remaining silent.” War replied.

“Oh, so I really am supposed to leave behind my birth name?” Lussu asked curiously.

“That’s how it works. You are no longer human, even if you’re in the body of one. Feats that were impossible for you before are now very doable. Your new name is proof of that status.” Death answered.

“To show you have been chosen we will ride to the meeting place of our clans, Pandora’s Citadel, and present you before the other leaders. Without a doubt the other apprentices will also be there.” War explained.

“I will go on ahead of you and make sure they don’t do anything to embarrass us.” Death told them before leaving as quick as a shadow when dawn’s light began to peek over the horizon.

War then led the way as Lussu, now named Mercy, slowly became accustomed to riding horseback. Mercy had never been beyond the Lushlands before, making everything a new sight for him. New threats to life, new fauna and flora, even the way the wind felt on his skin was different.

“Welcome to The Apocalypse Expanse, where a human city played host to the end war.” War spoke, as if to notice Mercy’s wonder.

“It’s huge…” Mercy stated.

“At its center we will find our destination. Come.” War ordered.

It was well past noon when they arrived at a large bridge over a chasm leading to a citadel reaching the clouds. The sight left Mercy speechless. War then dismounted his horse prompting Lussu to do the same.

“Return to your saddle, Mercy. You’re to be presented as a Horseman In Training, not a horse handler.” War ordered grabbing Malice’s reins, and Mercy got on her back once more.

War dismissed his horse and led Malice into the Citadel. There countless angels and demons were eyeing Mercy appraisingly. Soon they came to the center of the audience chamber. Death, Fury, Strife, and Uriel were there giving calculating stares at Mercy, making him more nervous. The Hell Representative was noticeably absent.

“I present to you my champion: Mercy, Rider of the Fire Horse.” War told them.

“He looks like a weakling.” Fury scoffed.

“Strength alone does not a Horseman make.” Death told her.

“He doesn’t look like a scholar either.” Strife stated.

“War, you are sure of him?” Uriel asked.

“He passed my trial when all others failed. I place my faith in him as his master. What he may lack in strength and intellect he more than makes up for in heart and perseverance.” War replied confidently.

“Well, no time like the present to begin his training then. He needs to catch up to the others.” Uriel nodded.

After a meal in the immense dining hall it was on to the training grounds. There he was given a course to acquaint him with his new powers. Mercy had a bit of trouble controlling his new strength, very slowly starting to get a handle on it. By the end of that day he was very sore as War showed him the Apprentice Barracks.

The room was large enough to accommodate the six apprentices and no more. Each bed had the emblem of their clan on the covers and pillows. Mercy’s bed was between the beds of Death and Fury’s apprentices on the left side. He rested his blade against the wall, stripped to just his pants, and got into bed. There were no dreams that night… just the painful throbbing in his muscles as he drifted off. 


	2. Training or Torture?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy's training begins.

It was the sixth day of training now and Mercy still hadn’t seen a single one of the other apprentices. Not at meals, not bathing in the coed baths, not in passing either - it was like they didn’t exist. After training was over that day he thought to ask…

“How come I haven’t met any of the other apprentices?” Mercy asked.

“They had complained that their courses were not yielding results, so my brethren devised a course to put them through absolute hell as punishment for whining. They will be back in the morning, assuming they do not agitate Fury any further.” War answered.

“War.” Fury’s voice called as she walked from the shadows by him.

“What is it?” War asked her.

“It is important.” Fury told him, eyeing Mercy.

“Get washed up and eat. Tomorrow we begin one-on-one training. You will need your strength.” War instructed and Mercy nodded, jogging onward.

“The War Clan’s village was attacked last night.” Fury waited until Mercy was long gone to say. 

“They are attacked a lot, but none ever succeed in victory.” War scoffed.

“This time it is different. The few survivors we found Death has taken in at his clan’s village. They claimed the attackers had otherworldly powers similar to a Horseman. Their names were Horror, Storm, Nightmare, Terra, Arbiter, Beast, and Helios. They claimed to be blessed by the Deadly Seven.” Fury explained.

“We need to investigate this.” War growled.

“We had to end our apprentices’ training trip earlier than planned as a result. It was decided that I would remain here to train them.” Fury told him.

“I will leave Mercy to you then. Keep this in mind with him though… Mercy is still trying to muster confidence in himself. He is far from where Madness is, so do not treat him as such.” War nodded.

“Very well. If you want me to baby him I will.” Fury huffed in agitation.

“Do not mock him so openly, Fury. None of us have forgotten what Madness was like when she first came.” War growled.

“Hmph.” Fury huffed, turning to walk away.

The next day, Mercy was in the arena as ordered, but there was no sign of War. He heard a noise and turned around receiving a sucker punch from Fury sending him across the area crashing into the wall.

“Always be alert, fool. Just because it is training does not mean it shouldn’t be treated as life or death. Now stand and draw your blade.” Fury ordered, cracking her whip on the ground.

For some reason Mercy spent the day and several hours past what he was used to going for fighting one on one with Fury. He was more sore than he’d ever been in his life when she was done with him. Mercy barely made it to the baths let alone the barracks. That was also the longest bath he’d ever taken as the slightest movement stung his muscles prolonging cleaning himself. Mercy lost consciousness the moment his body hit the bed forgetting about covers entirely. 

Morning came silently compared to the previous mornings. Mercy still felt exhausted and stiff from Fury’s beatdown yesterday. That pain began to alleviate as an unknown pairs of hands began to gently dig into his back. With no strength to find out who his mystery masseuse was, he gave in to the treatment. A sweet scent had filled the room as well easing his nerves. If this bliss was leading to death he’d gladly accept it.

“I’m sorry that Lady Fury was so cruel to you, my lord. She has her own way of teaching, and changes it for no one.” a kind girls’ voice spoke into his ear.

“So are you going to introduce yourself or remain anonymous, angel of relaxation?” Mercy asked with a look of bliss on his face.

“My name is Althena. Lady Uriel asked that I attend to your weariness however I can. A Half-Angel such as myself is happy to be of use, no matter what it is we are ordered to do.” she replied as she thoroughly massaged each part of Mercy’s back.

“Half-Angel? Oh yeah… I heard that you aren’t treated very nicely by your divine kin. The most extreme cases extend to flat slavery, treating you like animals.” Mercy spoke, recalling his history lessons closing his eyes wearily.

“You are correct in that, my lord. Slavery is a common fate for my kind.” Althena weakly chuckled as a slight chain jingle made Mercy’s eyes fly open.

He pushed himself up prompting a yelp from Althena. Mercy turned around and then promptly turned back around blushing. Althena was gorgeous with long flowing ice blue hair, golden eyes, and a glowing porcelain complexion. That beauty is accentuated by womanly wiles dressed only in a thin white robe with a gold circlet under her chest to keep it on. It did not take a genius to figure out she had nothing else on. With a second glance he noticed the thick metal collar around her neck with a golden chain dangling from it. There was a peculiar golden lock on the end of the chain too.

“W-What’s with the collar?” Mercy asked while looking away, for lack of a safe place to look.

“It is the mark of my enslavement. Only the one who has my key, Lady Uriel, can remove it and release me from slavery.” Althena replied, looking confused as to why he’s looking away.

“W-Well I should probably get to training.” Mercy spoke, getting off the bed trying to slip his shoes on.

“Lady Fury is busy with Corpse today.” Althena told him.

“War is my teacher.” he retorted.

“Lord War is not here at the moment, so Lady Fury is in charge of your training until he returns. The same goes for Lord Corpse and Lady Thanatos. She has decided to take turns training the Horsemen Apprentices. This gives you three days to rest between sessions.” Althena explained to him.

“So did Uriel assign one of you to each of us?” Mercy asked her.

“Yes. I have been on standby until your arrival.” she smiled in response.

“Slavery… an act that the War Clan doesn’t approve of…” Mercy scowled, thinking on it.

“I understand that your beliefs conflict with this, but I am content with my life. I would rather be a slave than be slaughtered for what I am.” she spoke, bowing to him.

“I would demand your freedom if I thought Lady Uriel would listen.” Mercy sighed.

“This is just the fate of my kind. We are not as accepted by our full-blooded brethren as our demonic counterparts are by demons.” she told him.

“Do not expect me to treat you as a slave.” Mercy told her, standing to begin getting dressed.

“Where are you going?” Althena asked him.

“To explore the area around here. I’d like to familiarize myself with my new surroundings.” he answered, putting his sword on his back.

“Shouldn’t you rest so you can regain your strength?” Althena asked him.

“I’ll be fine. The War Clan are strong, built to last even in the harshest conditions.” he smiled, leaving quickly after.

He said that, but he was actually very nervous to be around a beauty like her. The girls at the War Clan who bore similar profile often made him unable to keep his cool. Mercy made his way to the stables and mounted Malice. She took her sweet time obeying his command to begin moving, but eventually they were out of the stable and in the land outside the citadel. The Apocalypse Expanse truly was a sight to behold. The main area was vast and full of hills along with various ruins of Old Humanity. Malice waited dutifully as he explored some of them. In one he found a Vulgrim Shop, and the merchant himself rose as he approached.

“Welcome, trainee. I’ve been waiting for you.” Vulgrim smirked.

“Vulgrim. I’m told you deal in Sin Crystals.” Mercy spoke, bowing to the merchant.

“Indeed. The Soul Market has pretty much crashed since the peace was born. Sin Crystals, pitch black hunks of crystal born of the madness in the new world, are the in-currency now. Bring me enough of them and I can do many things for you be it information, shopping, and if you happen to be in the market for a slave I can make you a real bargain.” Vulgrim cackled, rubbing his hands together.

“I don’t believe in slavery so hard pass on that.” Mercy huffed.

“As you wish.” Vulgrim scowled, just for a second.

“If I need anything I’ll come see you.” Mercy told him, whirling on his heels to begin returning to Malice.

“One more thing, young trainee. If you happen upon any artifacts known as Relics of Revelation, bring them to me and I can requisition some ‘special’ equipment for you. I’ve got the other three fledglings on the lookout for them as well, but they’re quite rare to find and none have succeeded.” Vulgrim told him, grinning ear to ear.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Mercy nodded.

Mercy returned to Malice and found that a strong breeze had kicked up. Thinking nothing of it, he proceeded to explore more of the Apocalypse Expanse. He even found a settlement that was unaligned to any of the clans, functioning more as a rest stop for travelers. The attention and astounding amount of submission from the people was unnerving, showing how much being just a trainee made people fear him. He was even given an Essence Vial free of charge, almost as if it were to appease him in the event he were angered. Mercy did not stay long due to how uncomfortable the servant-like service made him.

The sun soon began to get low, so he began heading back toward the citadel. The breeze became stronger as he rode onwards. Before long total darkness has settled in, making Malice’s mane the only source of light other than the shadow of the Citadel in the pale moonlight. A loud shriek made Malice stop and rear up throwing Mercy off. She dashed off snorting as Mercy got to his feet.

“Malice, get back here!” Mercy called, chasing after her to no avail.

Only now that his not-so-trusty steed was gone did Mercy feel that it was a bit chilly in the expanse at night. With the citadel shadow as his guide, he began onward. That didn’t last long when something in the dark tackled him, springboarding off of him quickly after. With no light, Mercy was forced to draw his sword and listen carefully. Whatever was attacking him was definitely circling. When he heard a pounce he performed a 360 spin prompting a loud yelp as he hit whatever was after him. He heard where it crashed and leapt bringing his blade down for a pained yelp. He let out a sigh of relief, but that was short lived when more sounds began approaching him.

“Are you kidding me?” he growled, looking all around him knowing that he was surrounded now.

A loud horse whiney startled him as a glaring red flare went off high in the air illuminating the area. All around him Mercy was able to see a small lake of dragon-like beasts creeping on all fours. He saw the one he’d struck was split in half, but looked smaller than the rest. On a hill nearby was a young woman with long red hair wearing a Death mask. She was dressed in dark brown hide boots, black hide pants, a utility belt of various items and pouches, a black hide vest with a popped collar, grey gauntlets on her arms, and a scythe in one hand with a gun in the other. Her steed was pale white and had a pitch black mane. Its eyes shone bright red in the dark of the hill. With a single kick of her legs, her mount carried her into the lake of enemies cleaving them away with the scythe. Behind the horse a trail of ash-like smoke was being left behind. Mercy seized his chance as she passed to leap onboard.

“Death’s apprentice?” Mercy questioned his savior.

“I am Thanatos, and this is Omen. Do not make saving you like this a habit.” she replied, keeping her eyes ahead of her.

It wasn’t long before the rescue team returned to the citadel. To Mercy’s surprise Malice was in chains with numerous glowing golden nails driven into her. Fury was glaring at the mare as he dismounted from Omen.

“You’re a pathetic excuse for a horseman’s mount. Abandoning your rider solely because you were frightened is inexcusable. Let this punishment be a lesson that you won’t soon forget.” Fury scolded Malice, who merely snorted in response.

“I’ve brought him back, Lady Fury.” Thanatos called to her, and Fury then turned her gaze upon Mercy who then flinched stepping back.

“I’m glad that you weren’t harmed because of your mount’s incompetence. We’ll see to making her more obedient in due time. Eat and then get some rest.” Fury instructed, letting a very brief sigh of relief slip.

Mercy moved to the baths to clean up first, finding himself to be filthy in the light. While washing he could only imagine how that situation could have been very bad had Thanatos not showed up. His train of thought was interrupted when the fog of the baths began to clear a bit. Neck-deep across from him was a man covered in scars with very long green hair. His face and bangs were concealed by a dark grey mask. He thought he was a spirit for a moment, until he turned to look at him.

“Uh… are you also a Horseman Apprentice?” Mercy managed to speak to him.

“Corpse. Strife’s apprentice.” he spoke, in a somewhat raspy voice.

“That’s… a lot of scars you’ve got.” he observed.

“I’ve killed many demons and angels. Your body is noticeably lacking in scars. Why you were chosen is beyond my comprehension.” Corpse told him, wounding his pride a little.

“Well, truth be told I wasn’t even an official Warman in the War Clan… often bullied by the other guys because I kept failing to tame a horse, our mark of passage in addition to slaying 200 monsters. The 200 monsters wasn’t a problem… but when it comes to animals…” he explained to him, and Corpse began to laugh.

“Only 200? How cute, believing that to be a large amount. Before I was ten I had 800 confirmed kills, of a required 1600 kills to be recognized as a Marksman. I was chosen for my deadly accuracy. My hit-to-miss ratio is so high that most believe that I never miss.” Corpse openly mocked him.

“I wouldn’t make light of him, Corpse.” Thanatos scolded, entering with a towel over her shoulder.

To Mercy’s shock her body was covered 90% in scars. There were so many he was completely distracted from the fact that a naked woman was joining them. Corpse’s laughter turned to angered growling as she descended into the water.

“What do you know, Thanatos?” he snarled.

“Unlike you, I am able to see the unseen. There is a clear reason why he was able to break Malice, for the most part.” Thanatos huffed.

“What reason would that be?” Corpse demanded, seeming to get more impatient by the second.

“Malice is the embodiment of anger and resent. To tame it, one would need to have a heart that is filled with benevolence. There is an old world saying that states ‘kindness goes a long way’. You’d do well to remember that, Corpse, if your pride will allow it.” Thanatos explained to him.

“I will not be mocked by someone chosen by dumb luck!” Corpse roared, getting to his feet.

“Omen did not choose me through luck. I was chosen for my perseverance through situations that should have otherwise killed me. You were chosen for your accuracy. Madness was chosen for her brutal strength. No one is here without some form of reason.” she huffed.

While the two argued Mercy managed to slip out of the baths unnoticed. The last thing he wanted was to be involved with infighting. Sitting dutifully before his bed was Althena, though her eyes were closed, so he didn’t know if she was awake or not. He undressed to his pants again and sat on the bed, prompting Althena to slowly open her eyes and get on the bed with him.

“Did I make you worry?” he asked her.

“Of course I was worried. You are my master, after all. If you were to die I would lose my purpose in life.” Althena replied.

“You don’t need a purpose to live. If you’re alive then that alone is enough.” Mercy told her as he got under the covers.

“Master, please allow me to release your stress before bed.” Althena requested.

“Not in the mood for a massage.” he yawned.

“Not with a massage. With my body.” Althena frowned.

“You shouldn’t casually offer yourself like that.” Mercy told her, turning onto his side to hide that he’s blushing.

“I am yours to do with as you please. Everything is included in that statement.” she argued.

“Well I don’t want to do anything but get some sleep right now.” Mercy sighed.

“As you wish.” Althena bowed.

Morning came and Mercy found that the room was now a complete mess. Beds were overturned, furniture destroyed, and even bits of the floor were busted. He could hear some kind of fight going on elsewhere, so he rushed to get dressed before hurrying out. The arena seemed to be the source, where he found Corpse, dressed in light leather clothing, brawling with a muscular woman dressed in full leather armor with black metal plating and a full helmet armed with black metal gauntlets bearing white crystal spikes in the knuckles. Parts of the arena were in ruins as their fight continued. He then spotted Althena along with three other angels in thin gowns planted firmly in the stands with injuries.

“Stop!” Mercy roared, leaping down to stop both of their fists with a single hand each.

“Out of the way, fraud. She’s had this coming for years.” Corpse snarled.

“It’s long past time for me to pound him into paste!” the woman shrieked.

“Don’t make me stop you by force!” Mercy cried, managing to shove both of them back with enough force to knock them off balance.

“I’ll crush you too if I have to!” both roared, charging back in.

“Take care of Madness. I’ll take big, dumb, and prideful.” Thanatos’s voice spoke as the apprentice herself dropkicked Corpse out of nowhere, sending him flying into the arena wall.

“Out of my way, weakling.” Madness snarled, calling a massive crystal hammer to her grip with a flick of the wrist. 

“The fighting ends now.” Mercy told her.

Mercy charged Madness and the two began clashing weapons together. What she had in strength he had in maneuverability, shifting her weapon off course due to lacking her raw strength. Rather than slash her when her weapon hit the floor, he’d begin delivering punches to her jaw. Madness only seemed to get angrier as he delivered more and more blows. Her pattern was easily exploitable, to Mercy’s relief.

He continued delivering blows until she slid back, her helmet flying across the arena letting down long velvet hair. She flipped her hair out of her face and then shot a ferocious glare with golden eyes at him. Similar to him, she had a marking engraved on her face. She dropped her hammer as fury continued to boil over on her face.

“Now stop fighting.” Mercy ordered, and Madness charged him like a runaway train with alarming speed.

She tackled him and began throwing punches rapidly. The crystals on her arms made even blocking her punches extremely painful. The puncture wounds in his forearms made by them stung harshly with each new wound made. He had to counter her somehow, but her unrelenting barrage of attacks left little opportunity to hit back. Thinking about their position, he locked his legs around her waist and used his weight to roll on top of her and begin throwing counter punches.

A strange air of malice began to come over him as he threw more punches. It was either blood loss from his wounds, or he was starting to become almost irrationally angry at her. His fists felt like they were flying faster and striking harder. Without his knowing, the Horseman Mark upon his face began to glow red. He wasn’t even checking if Madness was fighting back now. His fury didn’t seem to end until someone pulled him off of her. Like a switch, he came back to his senses to find War holding him.

“Stay your wrath, Mercy. Madness has undoubtedly learned a lesson from this.” War told him.

When Mercy looked upon Madness, she was a battered and bruised mess bleeding from the bottom lip and head. She pulled herself to her feet despite the bruising she’d suffered, looking very ashamed of herself. Mercy had blanked on how far he went, so half of the injuries he didn’t remember making.

“Like the others, you have a unique power, Mercy. You were given your name because I was shown a vision of your future self when I marked your face. You will become a Horseman with a big heart full of compassion for all, yet you hold an untold wrath within that seldom few will experience. Madness has just experienced the ember of this wrath.” War explained to him.

“I will make you pay for this indignity…” Madness snarled as she limped away.

“You started it by getting into a fight.” Mercy huffed.

“Madness has always been stubborn about learning her lesson. At the least she should think twice about taking you lightly now. I was surprised to see you had managed to get her down.” Fury told him.

“I did tell you not to take him lightly. Kindness can hide a far more sinister force.” War smirked.

“Althena…” Mercy whispered before running to the stands.

Checking on her, she only seemed to be unconscious. Her cheek was a little bruised and her back had some scrapes and small cuts from hitting the stands, but other than that her body was unharmed. He lifted her and carefully took her to the tower infirmary. While the nurse angels saw to her, he wound up being strapped down to have his injuries seen to as well. There he learned that unlike others, due to being an apprentice, his body had dormant unnatural regenerative abilities that can be stimulated into action with some light essence. When they were done his arms were no longer holey from Madness’s fists. He then made for the showers to get cleaned up.

Staring at his reflection in the water, he pondered that feeling of rage during their fight. He felt he’d gone too far now, but at the time… it felt…  _ good _ . Like she deserved that cruelty. That she had every blow coming. Remembering it scared him out of his mind. Deep down he knew it was his rage and frustration from years of being put down creeping to the surface. That temperamental state was something he was going to be sure appeared as infrequently as possible. 

That night he had an anger dream, something he hadn’t had in a long time. Waiting dutifully by his bedside when he woke was Althena, smiling as if she didn’t have a large bandage on her face.

“Should you be up?” he asked her.

“I am fine, master. I am built to take a beating.” she answered cheerfully.

“Finding you unconscious tells me otherwise.” he stated bluntly.

“Well, built so that it is very difficult to actually kill me.” she corrected herself, nervous but still smiling.

“Do me a favor. Don’t put yourself in situations that could get you hurt or worse. It makes me worried.” he ordered.

“I… am unsure if I can complete this task…” she replied, looking troubled and fidgety.

“You’re each assigned to one of us, right? Just worry about me. From the sound of it, the other three are outside of your orders to care for.” he instructed.

“I see. Understood.” she smiled, bowing to him.

“ _ I don’t want anyone close to me to get hurt like that again… _ ”


End file.
